tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirabelle Dixon/Season 2
"What Lies Ahead" Mirabelle joins Daryl and the rest of the group on the trek to get out of Atlanta. She is seen riding on the back of 'Merle's motorcycle '''with her brother when they ditch his truck. "Bloodletting" "Save the Last One" "Cherokee Rose" As the search for Sophia continues, Daryl attempts to enlist his sister's help in searching the woods, only for him to brush him off — using the excuse that "some people still needed to hunt". He attempts to call her back, but, she ignores him and walks away. Later, '''Dale '''gently confronts her over the issue, noting that he had never seen her disagree with any choice her brothers made before. Mirabelle responds shortly that the little girl is probably dead, and that it "hits too close" before storming away from him. Later, she offers a curt apology, but, declines to go into detail. "Chupacabra" Mirabelle is hardly seen after her conversation with Dale, until they see what they mistake to be a lone walker approaching the farm. She follows the men in a full sprint after them, and is silently horrified when she realizes it's her brother. Andrea shoots him after mistaking him for a walker, and insisting on handling it herself, and Mirabelle screams the loudest out of the group. As her and Dale run over as Shane and Rick attempt to drag Daryl inside to be looked at by Hershel, Mirabelle punches the blonde in the jaw. T-Dog and Glenn are quick to subdue her as she attempts to lunge at the other woman, while Dale defends her, arguing that there was no way that Andrea could have known Daryl wasn't a threat to the group. Mirabelle responds by angrily spitting out that nobody in the group cared about their family, before furiously tearing herself away from T-Dog and Glenn and storming off as a horrified Andrea watches, one hand on her face. They try to stop her from leaving, but, Lori insists they let her go. She is absent as his bedside in the farmhouse. "Secrets" As Andrea comes to apologize to Daryl for almost killing him, Mirabelle is sitting in a chair, carving something with her knife. She glares at the blonde from her seat as Daryl accepts her apology. When Andrea tries to apologize to Mirabelle as well for scaring her, she abruptly turns her attention back to her wood carving and doesn't respond. This seems to hurt her, but, Daryl insists she understands that Andrea was just trying to protect the group, and jokes that she's dramatic. After Andrea leaves, Mirabelle angrily tells him he shouldn't be so easy on her. They argue briefly over it. But, after failing to get him to change his position, she just scoffs and goes back to carving once more. "Pretty Much Dead Already" "Nebraska" We see the first clues of Mirabelle's life before the apocalypse as she attempts to comfort Carol at Sophia's gravesite on the farm. She confides in Carol the loss of her own child, a baby boy, when she was 17 — adding that the loss drove her to fighting and that she just "never stopped" in a way to combat her own anger at the world for taking him from her. When Carol asks if she still feels angry, she responds that she just feels numb before walking away. "Triggerfinger" "Judge, Jury, Executioner"'' "Better Angels" "Beside the Dying Fire"